La falla del plan
by Waleska Pavlova Korsakov
Summary: Continuación del último capítulo del libro Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte.


**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte**

**Nota de la autora**

Los textos originales de Rowling se encuentran en cursiva. Los personajes y el mundo descrito son creación de dicha autora y no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre ellos. Los únicos personajes creados por mí son aquellos cuyos nombres y personalidades desconozcan.

**36**

**La falla del plan**

**(continuación)**

_-__Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios- dijo Harry- Y sinceramente… -Dio la espalda a los retratos; ya sólo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor, y se preguntó si Kreacher podría subirle un sándwich. -Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida–y salió de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa._

Ya había atardecido cuando Harry despertó. El ambiente se llenaba de los suaves colores del sol, mezclando todo en una manantial de rojo, naranja y azules, para dar paso a la noche. Kreacher al parecer había adivinado los deseos de su amo, pues sobre su mesilla de noche una gran jarra de frío jugo de calabaza lo esperaba, mientras a su lado un gran sándwich pedía a gritos que lo comieran. Se desentumeció a sus amplias y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo en la amplia habitación. Pensó en Ron, en Dean, Neville y el resto de sus compañeros, y con una sacudida recordó todo lo pasado y aliviado, bebió un gran vaso de jugo. Ya todo había acabado, pensó alegremente. Una muda de ropa limpia posaba tranquilamente a los pies de su cama, y al ver esto se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no ansiaba una tibia ducha como ahora. El agua pareció llevarse todo el cansancio que lo invadía, pero el dolor de la guerra seguía allí, el olor a muerte inundaba cada centímetro de su piel a pesar de que la repasaba insistentemente con la esponja llena de jabón. Una vez vestido bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia la sala común. Un atronador aplauso lo despertó por completo. Frente a él Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano lo saludaban con una calurosa sonrisa, tras ellos el señor y la señora Weasley junto a Charlie, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur y Ginny. Esta última al verlo corrió a sus brazos y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus labios y sentidos se unieron en un mágico mundo del que Harry creyó jamás poder volver. Suspiró largamente cuando Ginny alejó sus dulces labios de él, colorada hasta las orejas con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Harry, algo embarazado, dirigió su mirada a Ron y a los Weasley buscando al menos un signo de aprobación. Cuando distinguió sus sonrisas y el asentimiento de sus cabezas, se sintió liviano como una pluma.

La habitación estaba repleta de gente, entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, sus padres y los profesores, apenas se podía caminar. Todos se acercaban a él con muestras de agradecimiento. La profesora McGonagall incluso con lagrimones en los ojos, lo abrazo como una verdadera madre.

Harry distinguió como todos, a pesar de la batalla, lucían ropa limpia y se notaba que habían descansado. No obstante pudo percatarse que ese olor que no abandonaba su cuerpo parecía impregnado a cada una de las paredes del castillo. La comitiva, que sin habérselo propuesto, iba encabezada por Harry y Ginny, quién no había soltado su mano desde que la había tomado en la sala de Gryffindor, los Weasley, los profesores Sprout, McGonagall, Trelawney, Flitwich y Slughorn, y una decena de alumnos de la casa de los leones. A medida que desfilaban por los corredores del castillo se les iban uniendo los alumnos de las otras casas, y para cuando lograron salir al patio principal, ya eran varias decenas de personas. Caminaron lentamente bajo el estrellado cielo hacia una gran tarima de mármol de forma rectangular donde yacían, como Harry pudo notar, los cincuenta cuerpos de los magos y brujas muertos en batalla.

Kingsley estaba junto a otros aurores al frente de ella, esperando al tumulto proveniente del castillo. A esta comisión luego se le añadieron los profesores y autoridades del mundo mágico, uno de ellos agitando su varita hizo aparecer decenas de sillas doradas que cayeron delicadamente sobre el húmedo césped. Cada una de las personas que conformaban la comitiva tomo su lugar, Harry se sentó al centro de la tercera fila y Ginny a su lado. Comenzó a observar lentamente los cadáveres puestos delante de él. La muerte los había cubierto apaciblemente, y sus cuerpos habían adquirido un tono perlado muy bello. Pudo distinguir al pequeño Colin Creevey, a Harry le vino inmediatamente a su mente el crack de su cámara fotográfica y sintió un dolor amargo en el pecho que se acrecentó al ver al muchacho pelirrojo a su lado…

-Fred…- al oír esto sintió como Ginny se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, pero no lloró. Simplemente dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Harry intentando encontrar en él la tranquilidad que le hacía falta, y él algo torpe, acarició sus rojizos cabellos.

Las risas de Fred parecieron reverberar en la explanada de la escuela, sus bromas, su parlanchín humor… Al mirar a su lado, como Tonks y Lupin descansaban juntos para toda la eternidad, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban allí por su culpa… por seguirlo. Ellos querían, como le dijo la visión de Lupin salida de la Piedra de la Resurrección construir un mundo la gente pudiera ser más feliz. Y así, entiendo la valentía de cada uno de esos seres su corazón se calmó. De pronto la tranquilizadora voz de Kingsley Shacketbolt se hizo oír entre los asistentes:

-Queridos amigos, el dolor y la alegría se funden de confusa manera en nuestras almas. La lucha que durante años magos y brujas apoyaron ha acabado. El costo son decenas de valientes soldados quiénes arriesgaron su vida por darnos un mundo libre de la dictadura de mal. Nos han entregado las luz que nos faltaba entre toda la tiniebla que nos rodeaba. Sacrificaron sus vidas sin temor alguno a la muerte, venciéndola con honores. Les aseguro, que desde donde estén, han de ser felices, pues el mundo por el que tanto lucharon, por fin es libre- Harry pudo distinguir varios asientos mas atrás el atronador ruido de Hagrid intentando sonarse. Los asistentes parecían acariciados y mecidos por la voz apacible de Kingsley la que trajo por fin, la tan ansiada tranquilidad a la comunidad- La valentía demostrada por estos magos y brujas, no hubiera sido la misma sin aquel muchacho de diecisiete años, que arriesgó su vida y su futuro por darnos a nosotros uno. Harry, gracias… gracias por librarnos de la esclavitud de un mundo sin amor- y alzando su varita, a la cual le siguieron todas las de los asistentes, y una lluvia de estrellas doradas cayeron sobre los cuerpos de los héroes de la batalla. Al instante aparecieron unas hermosas esculturas de mármol que representaban a cada uno de los magos y brujas fallecidos sobre cada una de sus tumbas. En ese instante Harry cayó en la cuenta de donde estaban… dos años atrás había presenciado una ceremonia similar… en el funeral de Albus Dumbledore. Y de pronto distinguió su pulcra sepultura al centro de todas las otras.

La gente comenzó a dejar sus asientos para ver más de cerca cada una de las fabulosas construcciones funerarias. Pero Harry tenía ojos sólo para una. Una chica de cabello con cortes muy irregulares y nariz respigada sonreía feliz al lado de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, Remus Lupin. Harry se limitó a observarlos, y se imaginó que en la eternidad podrían amarse sin diferencia alguna. Sonrió y al hacerlo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas anegaran su rostro. Recordó el rechoncho rostro del bebé, Ted Lupin… y ahora, solo, al igual que él…

-Cuidaré de él… lo prometo- dijo con la voz ronca. Al caer al suelo sus lágrimas brotó de él un hermoso arbusto de blancas gardenias. Harry esbozó una amarga sonrisa hasta que una tibia presencia lo despertó. Ginny lo conducía con suma delicadeza hacía donde estaba su familia.

-Yo… lo siento…- la fuerza con que había asumido la muerte de sus seres queridos era más grande de lo que esperaba.

-No seas idiota Harry- dijo George golpeándole suavemente la cabeza. Él pudo distinguir como en su rostro aún quedaban los surcos de sus lágrimas- Donde sea que esté Freddie de seguro la esta pasando en grande- y sonrió sinceramente. La señora Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo y se disponía a dirigirse al castillo, cuando Kingsley lo llamó:

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- el chico lo miró un segundo y haciéndole una seña a los Weasley para que siguieran sin él, se dirigió al mago-

-Claro- y caminó hacia donde él le indicaba. Junto a él varios miembros del departamento de aurores lo esperaban. Y Harry comprendió… los mortífagos… aún seguían allí.

-Se que esto es algo incómodo Harry, pero queremos saber que quieres tú que hagamos con los cuerpos de… estos seres-Kingsley no quiso decir ninguna palabra hiriente, pero claramente temía que fuese una falta de respeto para los muertos que ahí yacían.

Harry los miró detenidamente, vio todos los rostros tan conocidos por él. Supuso que aquellos que hubiesen sobrevivido, estarían tras las rejas de Azkaban… no quiso dudar de ello, pues saber que podrían haber varios sueltos aún le preocupaba. Sin embargo uno de los cuerpos, le quitó esta imagen de la cabeza. Frente a él yacía una mujer que le costó muchísimo tiempo reconocer. El cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange parecía haber recuperado toda la belleza de su juventud, su rostro antes demacrado lucía liso y terso, su cabello oscuro caí con gracia enmarcando las líneas de su cara… y de pronto notó algo especial. Bellatrix lucía una sutil sonrisa, una sonrisa que irradiaba una felicidad sin igual. Y Harry se alegró por ella. En su último momento de vida, se había arrepentido del mal causado y ahora descansaba en paz. Al contrario del cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Un olor a descomposición invadió sus sentidos tan abruptamente que no pudo evitar la tentación de ponerse a vomitar en ese mismo instante. El cuerpo de Lord Voldemort yacía en putrefacto junto al de sus fieles discípulos. Harry recordó el bulto desollado de King's Cross y dijo:

-Son seres humanos, y merecen una eternidad digna- los aurores sorprendidos elaboraron unas toscas sepulturas donde por medio de magia, enterraron a cada uno de los mortífagos. Harry se quedó inmóvil viendo cada una de las tumbas. Los aurores y Kingsley le dieron un fuerte apretón de manos de manos y se dirigieron al castillo. Sin embargo Harry no se movió de allí. Su rostro había quedado fijo el la tumba de Voldemort. Se acercó a ella he hizo aparecer un gran trozo de piedra a modo de cabecera y escribió:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

31 de diciembre de 1926 – 3 de mayo de 1996

"…Y el mago quiso ser mas listo que la muerte, pero ella finalmente lo halló"

Miró fijamente las letras brillando en la oscuridad y se alejó con la misma entereza con la que había llegado hasta allí.

El Expreso de Hogwarts jamás había estado tan abarrotado de gente como aquel día. La mayoría de los padres desistieron del viaje a través de aparición conjunta para disfrutar del agradable viaje en el tren escarlata. Harry miró el castillo con cierta tristeza. Abandonaba su hogar…

-Vamos Harry, no te amargues- dijo Ron a su lado mientras caminaban hasta la estación de Hogsmeade- Es solo un castillo, ahora que eres famoso, digo mas famoso que antes- dijo al oír las risas de Ginny y Hermione a su lado- Podrás tener una para ti solo.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse antes de subir al tren. Estaba seguro de que Hogwarts y él volverían a reencontrarse.

Cada uno de los coches había sido expandido por medio de magia de forma tal que todos los Weasley, Hermione y Harry pudieron caber sin mayor problema en uno de ellos. Jugaron varias partidas de snap explosivo, y cuando ya estaban por llegar a King's Cross Ron encendió las últimas bengalas del Dr. Filibuster que le quedaban. Todos bajaron llenos de una alegría que ellos mismos de sorprendieron de ello.

-Rayos Ron, no se que voy a hacer de mi vida ahora-exclamó Harry muerto de la risa- Mi casa debe ser un desastre, y demoraré años reparándola. ¿No podría irme unos meses con ustedes mientras consigo que alguien me ayude?- Hermione esta vez fue quien le golpeó la cabeza riendo como todo los demás.

-Ni pienses que me tendrás cocinando otra vez- contestó la castaña y todos se encaminaron hacia la atiborrada calle muggle. Y Harry no tuvo dudas que iría a su hogar, Ginny se lo confirmó tomándole la mano- Además debo hacer un viaje a Australia… quizás Ginny pueda ayudarte. La pelirroja sonrió. Ahora era una libertad que todos podían tener.


End file.
